This invention relates to coin counting apparatus, and more particularly to improved apparatus for detecting coins and the denomination of each coin detected from a mix of coins of different denomination dumped into the same opening of the apparatus.
Heretofore, coin counters such as used on buses, subways, toll stations, etc. to receive and count a mix of coins and tokens dumped into a common receiver have consisted of a rotating disc having coin catches at angular (peripheral) positions on the coin table, each designed to intercept and hold one coin of a specific denomination. In operation, a mix of coins are dumped onto the table and when a coin is caught at an appropriate angular position on the table, it is detected and a mechanical counter for that denomination coin is triggered. Then the detected coin is ejected from the rotating table into a collector. Thus, one of the mechanical coin denomination counters advances each time a coin is collected. In such systems, there is a separate mechanical counter for each coin denomination and so when each held coin is detected, the detector must produce a mechanical impulse into only the counter for the denomination of the collected coin.
Clearly, the mechanical complexity of such coin counter machines increases as the number of different denominations of coins increases. For example, where quarters, dimes, nickels, pennies and tokens must be counted, there must be a separate mechanical counter for each of these denominations and the detector that senses a coin caught in position on the table must transmit a mechanical actuation to the appropriate counter. All this is done by a complexity of cranks, levers, gears and pulleys which are subject to frequent repairs due to mechanical wear and malfunction.
A rotating coin table equipped to catch and hold coins at different angular or peripheral positions depending on the coin size is found in prior apparatus. Coin handling, sorting and counting apparatus detect coins of different size (denomination) by diameter and/or thickness. Many of these apparatus have a plurality of coin discharge (output) passages, one for each denomination, around the periphery of the rotating table. Some coin sorters have spaced pockets along the periphery with detents so that each pocket holds a coin of specific diameter. In operation, each detent opens alongside its corresponding discharge passage each time the table rotates and the coin held by the detent is thrown or ejected into the passage. If counting is required, a separate mechanical counter is provided for each denomination (each passage) and it is triggered when a coin enters the passage. The mechanism for opening the detent with each rotation of the table is subject to failure due to mechanical wear and malfunction.
Where coins are held on the rotating table by fixed detents or projections, a mechanism must be provided for detecting and then ejecting the coin so held. Heretofore, where fixed or non-releasing detents have been used, detecting and ejecting mechanisms have been mechanically complicated and so subject to failure, wear and malfunction.